


I should have known

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Diane tells Alan her feelings for him





	I should have known

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is looking for shows to watch I highly recommend watching Chicago hope it’s a soap medical drama it’s really good there’s six seasons I am currently halfway through season 2 all the characters are amazing and it’s never boring so many interesting cases and the drama never gets boring

“Were you ever going to tell me?”Diane says to him 

She stayed at Alan’s bedside 

Diane was well aware he was asleep and unresponsive but she wanted to see him 

“I should have known that you liked me Alan”Diane mutters 

As expected Diane was met with no response from a slowly dying man 

“I wish we had more time together”Diane held his hand in hers squeezing it softly 

“I liked you always have”Diane chuckled with a smile on her face


End file.
